creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Destroyer Suit Torso
The Destroyer Suit Torso is part of the Destroyer Costume Set, a character Costume that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse with the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018. The three other parts of the set are: Destroyer Suit Head, Destroyer Suit Arms and Destroyer Suit Legs. The Destroyer Suit Torso looks like a hard metal sleeveless armor with a spiky-head symbol at the center of the chest, a black square neckline and hard black parts that cover most of the back. The upper part of the chest armor that extends to the upper back will adjust in color to the color that you select(ed) for the shirt of your player character, and the symbol on the center of the chest as well the t-shaped armor part over the belly will adjust in color to the color that you select(ed) for the shirt trim of your player character. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment and even the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default) or on the main game screen before selecting a game world or adventure. This Costume selection will be kept on all game worlds until you will change it. How to obtain The Destroyer Costume Set can be bought in the Store for Coins and will include these Destroyer Suit Torso and the other 3 Destroyer Suit Costume parts. The 4 parts cannot be bought individually, but only as a set. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. After buying this Set, this chest costume and the 3 other Destroyer costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds and on the main screen before selecting any game world to play on. This also means that you cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not automatically add any item bundle to your inventory. Instead the Costumes that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. In order to find the Destroyer Suit Torso, you'll have to click on the button "Costumes" first and then on the slot with the icon that resembles an upper body or T-shirt. Please note that Playful is thinking about only offering season-themed Costumes like the Destroyer Costume Set during the according season (in this case during the seasonal Halloween event) in the Store and might deactivate these offers outside their season. So in the future you might only be able to buy the Halloween-themed Destroyer Costume Set for a few weeks around Halloween in October to November, but not at any other time throughout the year. However, once you have bought the Destroyer Costume Set that includes the Destroyer Suit Torso and the 3 other Costumes, all of these 4 Costume parts will always be available to you throughout the whole year to be activated on your player character whenever you wish. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Destroyer Costume Set, all the 4 Costume skins that are part of this set can then be activated individually on your player character's 3D paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head, or by clicking on the head icon on the main game screen before entering any game world or starting play any adventure. Then click on the slot with the T-shirt-like icon to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that you can wear as a chest-covering costume skin for your player character. Click on one of the Costumes that are listed that you want to wear, like the Destroyer Suit Torso. The icon for the breastplate of the Destroyer Costume will then be displayed in the upper body costume slot and will also automatically be shown on your player character's portrait doll in 3D as well. You can now change the colors for your character's shirt on the left side so that the upper part of the armor-like chest piece will change its color, and you can select any color for your character's shirt trim in order to define the color of the t-shaped armor part over the stomach of the Destroyer Suit Torso and the spiky-head symbol in the center of the chest. Click on "done" in order to accept this selection, then your player character in the game world will take on this new look and will be shown wearing the selected Costume/s on the Torso and shoulder. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the T-shirt-like Torso Costume slot once again to chose either another alternative chest costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Destroyer Suit Torso costume that you have chosen will replace the look of the clothes on the upper body of your player character and can even influence the body shape. Only the look and sometimes the according animated effects, but neither the stats (for example armor defense points) nor the durability of the actual equipment (in this case breastplate) will be influenced when a Costume is worn/activated. Only if you change your actual equipment or a worn breastplate armor breaks, these stats will change according to the armor part equipped (or unequipped) in its actual armor equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all armor parts from the actual equipment slots. How to change the colors of the Destroyer Suit Torso The upper part of the chest armor of the Destroyer Suit Torso can be changed in color by selecting a different color for the shirt of your player character. The T-shaped armor part over the belly of the Destroyer Suit Torso and the symbol on the center of the chest as well will adjust in color to the shirt trim color selection. You cannot change the colors of the whole Set with just one selection, but you will have to select the colors for each part of the Destroyer Costume Set individually. Category:Costumes Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Store